Kazuki Amekaze
, , |eye color=Crimson + Amethyst |hair color=Charcoal |species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=B |birthdate=October 14 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=23 |height-part1=185 cm |weight-part1 = 72 kg |rank-part1=Jōnin |classification=A-Rank |occupations=Wanderer, Sword for Hire |nature type=Fire Release, Wind Release, Lightning Release |Kekkei Genkai=Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, Weather Manipulation |ninja registration=CL6824 |academy age=7 |chunin age=10 |jounin age=14 |affiliationss=Kumogakure |alignment= Chaotic Neutral |clan= Amekaze Clan, Uchiha Clan |shippuden=No |fiancee = (Deceased) |father = |mother = |sister = (Older) |brother = (Younger) |cousins = |origins = Land of Lightning |residences = Land of Sound |weapons = Mikazuki, Gunbai, |tools = Kunai, Senbon, Explosive Tag, Makibishi Shuriken, |attire = Akisame |general = Body Flicker Technique, Body Replacement Technique, Chakra Sensing Technique, Chakra Suppression Technique, Clone Technique, Flight Technique, Hiding with Camouflage Technique, Killing Intent, Manipulating Attack Blades, Manipulated Shuriken Technique, Memory Erasing Technique, Rain Tiger at Will Technique, Scroll Communication Technique, Shadow Clone Technique, Silent Killing, Summoning Technique (Eagles; Ninneko), Transformation Technique, Transparent Escape Technique, |medical ninjutsu= Body Pathway Derangement, Chakra Scalpel, Delicate Illness Extraction Technique, Mystical Palm Technique, Yin Healing Wound Destruction, |taijutsu = Chakra Enhanced Strength, Flying Swallow, Lion Combo, Shadow of the Dancing Leaf, |genjutsu = Bringer-of-Darkness Technique, Genjutsu Binding, Sly Mind Affect Technique, Temple of Nirvana Technique, |sharingan = Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change, Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique, Genjutsu: Sharingan, |eternal mangekyou sharingan = Kamui, Susanoo, |kenjutsu = Cloud-Style Crescent Moon Beheading, Cloud-Style Flame Beheading, Cloud-Style Front Beheading, Cloud-Style Reverse Beheading, Dance of the Crescent Moon, Flash, Iai Beheading, Iaidō, Rupture, Vacuum Sword, |fire release = Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning, Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet, Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet, Fire Release: Flame Bullet, Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Great Fire Heavenly Prison, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Fire Release: Great Flame Flower, Fire Release: Heavenly Prison, Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work, Fire Release: Mist Blaze Dance Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, |wind release = Blade of Wind, Dust Wind Technique, Great Sickle Weasel Technique, Scythe Weasel, Sickle Weasel Technique, Wind Release Stream, Wind Release: Air Bullets, Wind Release: Divine Wind Attack, Wind Release: Gale Palm, Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, Wind Release: Great Task of the Dragon, Wind Release: Vacuum Blade, Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere, Wind Release: Wind Cutter, Violent Whirlwind, |lightning release = Black Lightning, Kirin, Lightning Release Chakra Mode, Lightning Release: Black Panther, Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder, Lightning Release: False Darkness, Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang, Lightning Release: Shadow Clone Technique, |unique traits = Huge chakra reserves (clan trait), Capable of suppressing his chakra to avoid detection, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Durability, Ambidextrous when it comes to wielding the blade, Has the ability to manipulate the weather,}}Kazuki Amakaze (雨風和希, Amakaze Kazuki) is a Jōnin of Kumogakure. He is currently on the move after committing a crime against the Uchiha Clan of Konohagakure. Personality A man of sheer loyalty to his village, Kazuki would do anything for Kumogakure and will willingly die for it to keep it safe from its enemies. He used to be warm and friendly towards his peers, a smile always gracing his handsome, young features. The man would often selflessly offer his aid to others. All these changed when his lover was accidentally killed during a rescue mission; the young man became a cold, callous individual who shuns most of society due to distrust. People would say that he is often angry and short-tempered when coming across Kazuki, but it is mainly because of his irritation and dislike for those who try to come close to him in hopes that they can actually be treated as the male's friend. He sees their attempts as futile and useless, for he would rather stay away and be alone with his thoughts. Kazuki is a disciplined shinobi when it comes to training with his skills sets and his blade. Always willing to push himself to his limits, the male trains for long hours to the point his body gives up on him while his desire to train still pushes him on. Keeping himself preoccupied seems to clear his mind of his haunting past, despite it being his own downfall. Kazuki can also be seen in deep meditation, just one of the few instances when he can actually be at peace with himself. History Early Years Kazuki's father used to be a nomad who roamed the land along with his family and his other clan mates. Only after they experienced being in the hands of captors who abused them and used their abilities for their own sake did Mamoru and a number of Amekaze members decide to settle somewhere permanently. They came to Kumogakure and integrated themselves into the ninja community. This is where Mamoru met Reiko who eventually became his wife after three years of being together. Reiko bore Mamoru three children, with Kazuki being the second born and his first son. They raised their children to become a good citizens of the village and prepared them to become shinobi by entering them all into the local Academy. Kaori showed potential in becoming a Medical-nin, the youngest, Kazuhiko, showed talent in Genjutsu and interrogation while Kazuki felt he was undecided in what to do. Despite his unclear goal, his parents never ceased to guide him. One day, Kazuki passed by the an alleyway where he witnessed a robbery in a store occurring at the moment. Knowing it would be foolish to jump in the fray, the young boy merely watched as the crime took place. It was halted when a Jōnin made his appearance and began to fight off the thieves with the mere use of his sword. In no time, the criminals were on the floor and the store was safe. That brief display of skill suddenly sparked Kazuki's interest: he wanted to learn about the the art of the sword. Under the tutelage of his father's good friend who was a master in Kenjutsu, the budding swordsman learned and slowly improved his skills with the blade. By the time he was twelve, Kazuki was already beating those swordsmen who are older than him. His skills in the other disciplines and his Kekkei Genkai are also honed by this time, making ascension through the ranks easy for the young Amakaze. He was promoted to Jōnin by the age of fourteen and was one of the youngest to achieve that rank. The Uchiha Girl Kazuki continued to improve himself during the years that came and he almost got bored for no one came close to defeating him when it came to spars. The other shinobi would turn down his challenge to a duel if ever he approached them so he was left alone to train. This lonely routine was soon shattered when a young female named Azami stepped up to challenge the swordsman. Amused by the fact that a woman had the guts to come against him, Kazuki turned her down at first; but when Azami expertly struck the male with a bamboo sword on his shoulder, Kazuki knew that she was serious. The two sparred and not one of them showed any signs of defeat; the duel ended in a draw. This surprising result made the male interested in the female's skills thus resulted in him asking her to become his sparring partner. Azami, however, turned down the offer and left after thanking Kazuki for the 'enjoyable' time. Unable to take no for an answer, Kazuki sought out to find her so he can ask her again to train with him. His investigation led him to discover that Azami was the daughter of a prestigious Uchiha couple from Konohagakure who were visiting the village that time; she was the only female and a prized child of the household. The couple had Azami guarded by his brothers and was forbidden to go out, or learn about the ways of the shinobi; she had only managed to escape during the time she sparred with Kazuki. First, the young man tried to approach the couple through civil means and tried to talk to them, however, the couple became angry and forbade Kazuki from ever coming back. He came to learn that his approach exposed Azami's attempts to escape their house which prompted the couple to double the girl's guards. However, this did not stop the female from sneaking out, to which Kazuki took the opportunity to finally convince her. He trained alongside her and he even taught her in Ninjutsu as well and once they are done, he would help her sneak back inside their house. Kazuki would soon discover that Azami was to be presented to a potential husband in an omiai and will be traveling the land. He bids her farewell and good luck, praying that she will be safe during her journey, only to find out after a two days from an escaped attendant that her mistress's group was ambushed and Azami and her family was held captive by a group of thieves. They wanted a ransom for the release of the family or they will eliminate them all without a second thought. After a quick approval from the village head, Kazuki took with him six capable shinobi in a mission to rescue them. They stumbled upon the hideout and waited for the thieves to leave so they can take Azami and the rest of her group to safety. The mission seem to be going well until the last minute; they were discovered when Azami's mother accidentally made a noise that caught the attention of the thieves. Kazuki told his three teammates to get the others to safety while he and the remaining three tried to fend off the charging enemies. They were able to hold them back and be successful in the mission, but Kazuki and his three companions came home heavily injured. They almost died if not for the skilled Medic-nins during that time. Blossoming Feelings After a month of recovery, Kazuki was back on his feet doing his duties as a shinobi of the village. He wondered what had happened to Azami since the time of their rescue; even her family was quiet after that. When he visited her home, the attendants informed him that the young woman was now allowed by her parents to do whatever she wanted; Azami was training during those times. He finally spotted her with other groups of kunoichi practicing their craft and waited until they were dismissed so they can talk. Azami thanked Kazuki for rescuing her, telling her that she will do anything for she was in his debt. ...More to come... Category:Male